1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an x-ray diagnostic apparatus of the type having an x-ray radiator, a control device connected thereto, a radiation detector and a patient positioning table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern medical systems such as, for example, cardio systems, angiography systems or computed tomography systems, current patient data such as, for example, pulse, blood pressure etc. are only considered in part. An optimal adaptation of the generator settings for the respective applications to the patient thickness, however, is desired. Therefore, the system should be adaptable as flexibly as possible to the respective patient in order to achieve an optimally low radiation exposure of the patient.
From German OS 198 09 738, an x-ray diagnostic apparatus is known with a control unit to preset the radiation diaphragm setting necessary for the image acquisition, the control unit being provided with a computer that, based on direct access to patient data, makes a calculation for a presetting adapted to the patient, and adjusts the optimal diaphragm value by motors. An optimum adaptation of the generator settings to the patient thickness does not ensue in this known x-ray diagnostic apparatus.
Data such as the patient thickness can be taken from patient records, and thus can significantly deviate from the true current data. Often such data are not determined and used at all, but rather are only roughly estimated. Generally, a number of operating programs known as organ programs are available, with which the desired values for thin or thick patients are selected.